<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not As It Seems XXXIII by eliniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966188">Not As It Seems XXXIII</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel'>eliniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wondrous Tails 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonfires, Calanmai, Celebrations, Dancing, F/M, Face Painting, Fluff, Maypole, Party Games, Walks On The Beach, may day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light takes Emet-Selch out to the Mist to celebrate the coming of summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wondrous Tails 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not As It Seems XXXIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wondrous Tails prompts: Going to the beach/wearing each others clothes</p><p>I had hoped that this one would be ready yesterday for May Day, Calan Mai, Beltane, whatever you call it :) But, alas, I was not fast enough. A day late isn't too bad, though! I hope you enjoy it! I think it's adorable and theres a nice little throwback to my All Saint's Wake fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you ready yet?” Emet-Selch asked through the door to my bathing room, annoyance coating his tone. I rolled my eyes as I pulled my hair back, holding it with one hand as I reached for the tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you be patient?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have all the patience in the world, Warrior of Light,” he shot at me. “What I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy is wasting my time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed, examining myself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m ready,” I sighed, reaching for the door. When I opened it, I found him leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and a deep frown on his face. He gripped my chin and tilted it up, examining my face as he turned my face from side to side. His thumb brushed against my bottom lip, a small amount of the colored balm smudging onto the pad of his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makeup?” he inquired, raising a brow, the annoyance in his expression softening. I pulled my face from his fingers, a slight flush creeping along my cheeks as I averted my eyes to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just..wanted to try it.” Before he could respond, I pushed past him with a click of my tongue, heading down the hallway to find my shoes. “Forget it. We’re going to be late,” I said, quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I listened over my shoulder as he chuckled quietly, and began following me towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he began as he watched me sit on my bed to slip my shoes on. “What’s so exciting about a bonfire?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed as I tied the ribbon lacing of my sandals around my ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an </span>
  <em>
    <span>official</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eorzean holiday or celebration and I’m sure you will find it tedious, but… It is to celebrate the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> day. The coming of summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I will find it </span>
  <em>
    <span>tedious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as you say, then why am I going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed a laugh as I let my foot drop back to the floor and shrugged my shoulders, making sure to keep my expression bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay home if you want. I’ll go have fun without you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment as I stood from the mattress. Finally, he pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have attended </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> participated in all of your mortal traditions as of late,” he sighed. “I do not see why I should stop now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at my lips as I giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” I said, standing and making my way to him. “Let me grab the dish I left in the kitchen and we’ll go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you take a jacket?” he asked as I pushed past him. “If we’re to spend most of the night out, on the beach…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” I insisted, looking over my shoulder. He shrugged, eyes wandering to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” I breathed a laugh and skipped down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we exited his portal on the beaches of the Mist, the sun was just starting to go down, casting the water and sand in a vibrant orange light. The both of us paused, taking in our surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very long table sat near the wall that led to the residential houses, plates and bowls of all kinds laid on its surface by the many volunteers who took their time to set everything up. Scattered along the shore were various piles of chopped wood, some of them circled with rocks, some of them with a metal spit hanging above them. Men shouted back and forth to each other as they began lighting the fires, the smell of burning wood quickly filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I inhaled deeply and released a content sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly do you do here, hero?” he asked, eyes still warily scanning the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All sorts of things,” I responded. I pointed to the food table. “It’s quite similar to the Moonfire Faire, I suppose, though most notably, instead of having stands that </span>
  <em>
    <span>sell</span>
  </em>
  <span> food, many people bring dishes of their own to share with the people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you.” I nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the far end of the beach, there is usually a fighting tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t participate?” he asked, looking down at me with a raised brow. I shrugged my shoulders and started heading towards the volunteers laying out the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be too easy,” I responded. “Let them have their fun.” He breathed a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely they would be tripping over themselves to get a chance to fight the </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> Warrior of Light.” I hummed as I handed over my lidded container. The woman behind the table inclined her head in gratitude. I smiled, then turned back to the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be so, but I don’t have any use for trophies or awards.” He scoffed as we walked on, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t celebrate you enough as it is,” the Ascian quipped. I sighed, folding my arms behind my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So says you.” I looked down, watching as my feet kicked the sand with each step. “Perhaps I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be celebrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly are a wonder, hero,” he said, quietly. “Given the chance to walk in your shoes and play the savior of the world, almost anyone would milk it for all it’s worth.” I pursed my lips for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then...they don’t deserve it.” I felt the weight of his gaze on me, then, as he examined me. “How can you truly have the best interests of the people at heart when all you yearn for is the spotlight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How very insightful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s known to happen </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I laughed, looking up at him. One side of his lips curled up as my response, though his eyes wandered to the side, where a tall, wooden pole was nailed into the ground, several thick ribbons streaming down from the top and more still being hung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A children’s game,” I began, the both of us coming to a slow stop as a man on a ladder reached down to accept another ribbon from his assistant. “Those who want to participate each take the end of a ribbon and, when the music starts, they dance around it, some going one way, the rest the other way, weaving in between each other until their ribbon is at its end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The things you mortals invent,” he said, thoughtfully, bringing a hand to his chin. I tilted my head as I searched his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen something like this before,” I concluded. He hummed his agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On many shards, yes,” the Ascian confirmed. “The meanings and customs of each vary. Though, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> find it </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before the world was sundered, there was no such thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, slowly, my eyes averting to the ground. An uncomfortable silence spread between us. I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to respond. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> did when he spoke about the past, when the star was whole. Finally, he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not speak of such things for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave him a grateful smile as he held his hand out to me. I slid my fingers into his palm and we started walking again. I lifted a finger to my lips in thought as I peered out to the horizon. The sun was sinking fast below the skyline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When it’s full-dark, the lanterns will light and the festivities will start,” I began after a few more moments of silence. “Is there anything you’d like to do first? We could eat or sit at one of the fires or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, hero?” Emet-Selch asked. “Surely you have a favorite event.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I breathed a soft laugh and he raised a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” I agreed. “Though it seems rather juvenile for someone of my caliber.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out with it, then.” I raised my free arm, pointing towards a woman sitting cross-legged on a blanket, a child in front of her, and a palette of paint sitting on her knee. She held the boy’s chin gently in her hand as she drew patterns across his face with a brush. The Ascian’s brow furrowed as he surveyed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting my face painted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paint-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tugged on his hand at the same time, pulling him along with me. He stumbled for a moment but followed, clearing his throat to mask his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, uh, does one get </span>
  <em>
    <span>painted</span>
  </em>
  <span> on their face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Animals, usually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we approached, the boy stood from his spot. When he turned, his face resembled that of a shark’s. The artist looked up at me, recognition sparking on her face as my hand slipped from his and I dropped onto the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” she began. “I was wondering when I’d be seeing you tonight.” Her gaze wandered to the Ascian, still standing awkwardly at my back before it quickly shot back to me, her brows high on her face in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Warrior of Light,” she teased, wagging one eyebrow. “I don’t believe I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen you bring a guest to any of our little celebrations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I giggled, glancing over my shoulder to him. He places his hands on his hips, looking entirely displeased by our conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sit down,” she ordered, holding her hand out to the spot next to me. He hesitated for a moment before clicking his tongue and giving in, setting himself down onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now…” The woman turned back to me, taking my chin in her hand and inspecting my face closely. An idea lit in her eyes and she went to work, swiping paint across my entire face in blue, red, white, and black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, she held a small mirror up to me. I examined her work, breathing in a sharp breath. Blue morpho butterflies were scattered across my cheeks like freckles, all of them different sizes. I tilted my head from side-to-side, watching the iridescent quality of the paint shine in the lantern light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” I breathed as she lowered the mirror. “This is beautiful.” She grinned and nodded in gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The paint is new,” she explained, turning towards Emet-Selch. “I was hoping to use it on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight. And for you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll pass,” he said, raising both of his hands in front of him to stop her. She raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now,” she chided. “She invited you here to have fun.” He pursed his lips as she raised her paintbrush, his eyes focused intently on it. “The least you could do is </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to argue, but paused, glancing at me for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one little butterfly?” she insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fine,” he relented with a sigh, his hands dropping back into his lap. “I surrender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was finished, he frowned at his reflection, scrutinizing every small detail. Finally, he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acceptable, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The artist snorted as we exchanged a look. I rolled my eyes, then looked back towards the Ascian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to continue on?” I asked. He nodded and stood, offering me a hand, then hauled me to my feet. I bowed slightly to the woman, offering a word of thanks before waving and leading him back out onto the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him, watching his face, examining the vibrant paint on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, is it?” He exhaled a slow breath through his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though irksome it may be,” he began. “No, hero. It is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” I said, shoving him with my shoulder. “You just have to have a little trust.” I huffed an amused laugh. “At least you got something nice that matches mine. Be thankful she didn’t paint you as a morbol. Or a pudding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed as he shook his head, though a small smile graced his lips as we continued through the sand towards the bonfires, now burning high and bright in the gathering dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...you,” a small, timid voice said from behind us. The both of us stopped and turned to find a young girl standing at our feet. I blinked, remembering back to All Saint’s Wake and the child dressed in a marmot costume. Emet-Selch knelt down in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nellie, isn’t it?” he asked, a soft smile gracing his face. She brightened immediately, practically vibrating with excitement before throwing her arms around his neck. He sucked in a sharp, surprised breath as he was jerked back, his hand going to her back to support her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember me!” she exclaimed, bouncing against him as she held firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I forget such a brave young lady who stood her ground against even the most dangerous of enemies?" he quipped with a grin, his words so dramatic that all three of us laughed. She looked up to me as she pulled away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… were there too, weren't you?" I smiled softly, taking a knee next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was the one with the pumpkin head," I answered, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And just how were you able to tell it was me, child?" the Ascian asked. "I was wearing a mask." Nellie lifted a finger to her mouth, her little brow furrowing for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… just knew," she said, matter-of-factly. He breathed a laugh and patted her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For one so small," he began again. "She is quite powerful in her gift." His eyes slid to me, his expression playful. "Perhaps one day, she could even rival </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Warrior of Light." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, the smile widening on my mouth. The girl looked between us for a few seconds, confusion crossing her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Warrior… of Light?" she asked, her voice shy again, but filled with awe. I nodded and she gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, if you ask nicely," Emet-Selch continued. "And gather all of the children by one of the bonfires, she may even tell you a story." My eyes widened at the suggestion, mouth dropping open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please!" Nellie squeaked, gripping my arm, tugging as she begged. I hesitated. Telling stories of my adventures to young </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>? "My brothers would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear a story!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I paused with her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though her siblings tormented her relentlessly, she would ask me for a story that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> would enjoy. Selfless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, reaching to tuck a wayward lock of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," I answered with a smile. "Go on, then. Gather all the kids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she ran off to go find her siblings and any other kid that was hanging around the beach, I shot the Ascian a look. He shrugged unapologetically as he reached for my hand, twining his fingers between mine before lifting them both and brushing a soft kiss to my knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, but let him pull me over to one of the fires. We sat down side-by-side next to it and I hummed, relishing its warmth as we waited for the children to gather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they settled onto the sand, Nellie came running back with her family in tow. She marched right up to Emet-Selch and leaned over, whispering something in his ear. When she stood straight again, he smiled softly and shifted so that his legs were crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the girl plopped down into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unabashed, wide grin spread across my mouth as I watched their interaction. His amber eyes flashed to me for a moment, the firelight dancing in them, before looking away again, back towards the gathering crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When most of the kids had been assembled and seated, I began telling my story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I spoke animatedly about my various adventures, the fire besides us crackled, and suddenly, there was a burst of bright flame. Surprised and delighted cries rang out from not only the children, but the parents that had gathered as well. I scanned their faces for a moment, their eyes fixated on the blaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I paused my story to glance up, my eyes widening as I saw figures in the fire, playing out the details of my tale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tilted my head in the direction of the Ascian, who gave me a sly smile, one of his hands resting on his knee, palm up as he controlled the flames. I huffed a laugh, shaking my head as I looked at the crowd again to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, I saw one of the volunteers walk up towards us from the pole, signalling to me that it was almost time to start the games. I nodded my head towards him in acknowledgement and began ending my story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I had finished and the children were rounded up, I tilted my head to Emet-Selch, nearly doing a double-take. He was leaning back on his hands, his show of magic over for the time being, and Nellie was curled up in his lap, sleeping soundly. His eyes followed mine for a moment before lifting a finger to his lips. I breathed a laugh through my nose and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sat in silence as we watched the kids dance around the pole when the music started, and come to an abrupt stop when it ended. Their giggling and screaming made its way over to us and I couldn’t help but grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stole another glance at the Ascian, a soft, fond smile on his mouth, gaze following the children as they ran and laughed and played. I sucked in a sharp breath as the firelight caught his eyes again. They were glassy, almost as if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and blinked quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my mouth to say something, but a moment later, the girl asleep in his lap whined and both of our attentions shot to her. Her small brow furrowed, the noise the others were making causing her to wake. Emet-Selch sat up as she cracked her eyes open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice nap?” he asked, softly. She whined again and he helped her sit up as she rubbed her eyes. He held his hand out towards the pole. “Did you want to join the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched them for a long second before pouting, slumping against his chest again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother says I’m not big enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” I assured her, scooting closer. “We can play with you until they’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at the Ascian again, silently pleading him. He seemed to catch on and nodded, dipping both hands into the ground, his magic creating shapes of different Eorzean creatures out of sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nellie brightened up nearly immediately, reaching down to poke a bomb in the face. Her finger went right through its eye, and it burst with a small explosion of sand, making way for a tiny mandragora to scurry up her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped in surprise, followed by a giggle as the animal tickled her skin. It perched on her shoulder, nuzzling its small head against her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mirth brought a smile to my own lips as Emet-Selch chuckled. I leaned against him, laying my head on his shoulder as the creatures melted back into the ground and raised up again as humanoids. They played out wordless skits for the girl until I thought she would fall asleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nellie!” a woman called from down the beach. I lifted my head, looking towards the voice to find her heading towards us. I leaned down towards the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think your mother is looking for you,” I said, quietly. She hummed as I went to stand, brushing off my backside before extending my hand to her. I lifted her to her feet as the woman approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” she said, kneeling squatting down in front of her daughter. “Is this where you’ve been all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nellie nodded sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go home?” The child peered back at us, unsure. The Ascian breathed a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” he insisted. “It’s late and you can barely keep your eyes open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she relented, looking back to her mother and nodding once more. The woman opened her arms and when the girl nearly collapsed into them, lifted her onto a hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for keeping her company tonight,” she said. “I told the boys to watch her, but…” I shook my head with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” I replied, motioning towards the housing Wards. We began walking as Nellie’s head dropped against her shoulder, the Ascian slowly trailing behind us. “She was a delight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We chatted idly until we reached the steps, where her other children were waiting. I bowed slightly at the waist after giving Nellie a short wave, and wished her goodnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were gone, Emet-Selch and I aimlessly wandered around the beach for a while, picking at the leftover food as the excitement died down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, when most of the children had left for the night, the alcohol was brought out and poured. The leftover attendees began to get loud and rowdy, dancing around the fires and singing bawdy songs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When one of the party-goers nearly crashed into us, I could tell he was getting uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” I suggested, wrapping my hand around his arm, gently tugging him towards the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I led him down to the shore, far from the bonfires and the noise, the moon reflecting off the water the only light to guide our way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a way with children,” I said after a few moments. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugged his shoulders. “It...never really occurred to me that someone like you would…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like me?” he inquired. I cringed, immediately mad at myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t…” I groan in frustration. “Just that you don’t seem to care much for the inhabitants of...well, any world, except for maybe me.” He huffed a laugh. “It took me by surprise, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In eons past,” he began, his words tinged with sadness. “When the world was whole, children were quite rare in our society. They were precious gifts of life bestowed upon us and we cherished every single one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, my breath was stolen from me as I tilted my head so that I could see him, gleaning what I could from his shadowed expression. It wasn’t often that I was able to catch a glimpse beyond that mask of his, to see who he truly was underneath. Yes, I’d seen a softer side of him before but, this was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I moved my hand from his arm to the middle of his back in an attempt to comfort him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even as I behold them now, nothing more than tattered remains of who they once were…” He sighed, removing one hand from his pocket and wrapping it around my shoulders. “Seeing their thirst for knowledge, hearing the sound of their laughter… Sometimes I can forget about the paltry fragment of soul beneath and pretend things were as they once were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you...ever have children of your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, hero,” he chuckled. “Who do you think sits on the throne of Garlemald at this very moment?” I clicked my tongue at him, rolling my eyes as I shoved him with my hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>eons ago</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” I amended. He hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regrettably, I did not.” He breathed a humorless laugh, looking out towards the water. “Or maybe not so regrettably, knowing what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And...did you care about them? The sundered children you fathered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I?” he asked, wistfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t respond further, I opened my mouth to ask another question, but a chill wind blew past us, going right through my shirt and up my spine. I shivered, huddling myself closer to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold, my dear Warrior?” he teased, his tone suddenly light with amusement. “I did warn you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pouted, blowing a sharp, indignant breath out of my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think we’d be out </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped away from me, removing his arm from around me. I whined quietly, but he tore the jacket from his own shoulders before laying it across mine. My mouth parted as he closed the small distance between us once more, replacing his arm behind my back and tugging me into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked for a while longer, neither of us speaking, lost to our own thoughts for several minutes as the water lapped up onto the shore in small, languid waves, the reflection of the moon shining brightly on its surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They gave me hope,” Emet-Selch said, finally. My head shot up to him, eyes wide. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They gave me hope,” he repeated, his arm tightening around me. “Just as you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My lips parted as I stared at him in a stunned silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at my reaction- that smug, snarky smile I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated, but could somehow never deny- before pressing on my back, coaxing me to head back towards the celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” he ordered. “Let’s get you warmed up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>